Happy Birthday Purplehead
by JadiexGurl
Summary: "I thought I'd be nice today," She replied, but then glaring at him sternly, "But it's only for today, so don't used used to it,". A smile etched its way up to Nagihiko's face as he realized that Rima was showing kindness to her claimed rival. It was rare for Rima to show kindness. Dedicated for Nagihiko's birthday. Re-done! ONE-SHOT


**A/N: I thought I would rewrite this cute little thing, make it better, ya know? Even if it isn't Nagihiko's ****_birthday, I thought I would post this! I don't own anything!_**

**_Happy Birthday, Purple Head_**

* * *

"Good morning, Nadeshiko." A soft voice greeted him as a small floating figure greeted the sleeping boy that was stirring awake. The mass of violet hair cascaded down his back as he sat up that was slightly tousled from his sleep. Groggily the boy rubbed the sleep from his honey colored eyes. The small figure's kimono swayed as she floated, with her hair tied neatly. Another floating figure pressed up against her and snickered as she gave his a glare, giving her his signature thumbs up sign. He looked similar to the girl, almost as if they were twins. Yet he dressed similar to a gangster, unlike the clean look the girl wore.

"Happy Birthday, Nagihiko!" The two floating figures, more commonly known as charas, chorused together in harmony. The violet haired boy, Nagihiko smiled despite his grogginess. He thanked them generously before standing to his feet. He arched his back in a stretch and yawned loudly, ridding himself of sleep. Nagihiko walked into another room that connected to the bedroom to take a shower. Showers in the morning always seemed to wake Nagihiko fully, and made him feel fresh. Most showers were longer for him, because he had to clean his long violet hair. Putting on the required uniform that consisted of blue shorts, a white formal shirt with a black jacket over together, Nagihiko tied his blue tie nicely with perfected practices. He folded a blue cape and tucked it into his school bag before heading towards the kitchen. He found himself being greeted by his mother warmly, with an embrace which he lovingly returned, "Happy Birthday, my son."

"Thanks mother," Nagihiko smiled warmly up at his mother before sitting down at the table for breakfast that was already made for him in honor of his birthday. Nagihiko always liked it when his mother woke up early on his birthdays to make him a splendid breakfast. On most school days, he would have to ready breakfast for himself. Bidding his mother goodbye, Nagihiko walked out the front door with his bag in his hand. Looking up he noticed there was clouds in the sky, stating possible rain later on in the day. That slightly ruined his mood, yet Nagihiko vowed that it wouldn't bother him. His charas, Temari and Rhythm, chatted constantly throughout the whole walk. Nagihiko listened half-heartedly as he took in the fresh scent from outside. Halfway walking to school, a raindrop landed on the crown of his head before more raindrops fell into a steady downpour. Nagihiko quickened his pace, and held his bag on top of his head to avoid getting completely soaked.

"Great," He muttered under his breath as he continued his way to school with his uniform getting wet. Nagihiko looked down to avoid any raindrops landing in his eyes. He noticed fewer raindrops landed as that brought confusion to the young boy, for he was getting less drenched. Looking up, he noticed a light orange umbrella creating a shield from the water. Nagihiko glanced around curiously, expecting someone to be there to explain the umbrella, however he saw no one. That is, until he looked down.

"I thought I'd be nice today," A short girl stated simply, her mass of curly blonde hair swishing with every small step she took. Her chin was held high as she gazed straight forward to avoid eye contact with the tall boy. A smile graced Nagihiko's face as he looked down upon the short girl. On a daily occurrence, both students wouldn't normally get along, and bicker constantly. It would annoy their friends with their constant arguing. "But this is only for today, so don't get used to it," Rima warned him sternly, continuing to look straight.

"Alright, Rima-chan, whatever you say," Nagihiko agreed brightly with a teasing tone as a smirk grew on his pale face. His statement caused a death glare to be thrown his way. It had only grown his smirk that countered that glare. Rima whipped her face stubbornly away as they continued walking towards their school. They walked closely towards with their arms brushing against each other, yet this situation was understandable. If the weather was different, they would be at the opposite ends of the sidewalk. The rest of the walk was silent as the treaded their way to school, despite their footsteps that patted across the cement ground. On a normal day, students would stop whatever they were doing to stare awe struck at the two guardians. However, today, the students were running to school as fast as they could to avoid getting completely drenched.

"Thank you, Rima-chan." Nagihiko thanked her generously and smiled warmly down to the short blonde. That smile nearly made her want to smile back at the violet haired boy, however, the small blonde looked away as a blush crept up her face. The two students walked towards a glass building, that had plants growing everywhere on the inside. Nagihiko, being a gentleman, opened the door for Rima, who haughtily walked inside. She shook the now closed umbrella to get the raindrops to dry faster. As they walked towards the heart of the building, three other students rushed up to the tall boy with smiles on their faces.

A pink haired girl that dressed slightly punk, threw her arms around the surprised boy. A shorter auburn haired girl excited hugged his arm with a giggle, "Happy Birthday, Nagi-kun!" Nagihiko grinned as both girls congratulated him. A tall blonde boy stood off to the side slightly, watching the scene with a kind smile that was almost always on his face. As this was happening, Rima walked towards her usual spot at the wooden table, and sat down with a small sigh. Pouring herself hot cocoa, Rima sighed contently, as she ignored everything else.

Nagihiko heaved out an exhausted sigh as he sat down on a deserted bench. The rest of the school day had continued in a similar fashion. Every available chance, girls had ambushed Nagihiko with presents and love confessions. It followed with loud squeals and endless chatter. Patience was running low for the poor boy. Nagihiko had spent majority of his free time running and hiding from people that tried to attack him with birthday wishes and presents. Despite his patience running low, Nagihiko was never rude or mean to anyone. He was raised to a kind hearted, polite and patient person. After Nagihiko had outrun a group of girls, he ran off towards the area where majority of students didn't go. He sat on a bench that was covered by shelter as he frowned from his exhaustion. It was a quiet area that had a peaceful atmosphere despite the endless rain. Nagihiko relaxed for the first time in hours as his muscles relaxed from the tenseness. He felt a small patting on top of his head, and he looked up to find a mass of curly blonde hair.

"Rima-chan!" Nagihiko exclaimed, startled by her sudden appearance. Rima rose an eyebrow at the startled boy.

"Cheer up. A frown doesn't suit you, a smile does." Rima replied in a smooth voice as she looked directly at him, observing his dark honey eyes that had widened slightly at her statement.

Nagihiko smirked suddenly as he rose an eyebrow at the blonde, "What are you trying to imply, Rima-chan?"

Rima scoffed, glaring at the violet haired boy angrily, as her pale cheeks coloured slightly, "Sorry that I was just trying to be nice."

"Glaring isn't nice, Rima-chan."

"Shut up, cross dresser." Rima retorted before continuing, "All I was trying to be nice and this is what I get?" She angrily asked exasperated as she sassily put them on her hips. Both of them knew that she wasn't serious despite her angry tone. A smile etched its way up to Nagihiko's face as he realized that Rima was showing kindness to her claimed rival. It was rare for Rima to show affection towards Nagihiko.

"Thank you," Nagihiko replied with a warm smile, his exhaustion disappearing as his attention focussed on the sassy blonde.

Startled, Rima asked incredulously, "What?"

"Thank you," He repeated, "For cheering me up, and for being nice to me. It's a nice change," He smiled sincerely as he continued to look up at her. His deep honey eyes stared at her golden eyes intently as she didn't reply. The same blush crept up her face once again as she noticed the content look on Nagihiko's face as he stared at her. They were silent for a few moments as they continued staring at each other. With her blush growing, Rima averted her eyes to calm her jumping heart. Nagihiko smirked again as he realized that she was blushing at him.

"Nagihiko?" Her soft voice jolted him out of his thoughts as her golden eyes stared at him questioningly. Underneath there was nervousness that he quickly seen. Nagihiko hummed in question, curious of what the blonde wanted. Leaning down, Rima placed her lips against his pale cheek gently. Nagihiko was stunned at her actions before he heard her next words, "Happy Birthday, purple head."

* * *

**_Like it? Hate it? Lemme know in a review!^^_**


End file.
